Episodio 14: Gokens y Kamatis van al Torneo de las Artes Marciales, Gohan y Goten Llegan
Gokens y Kamatis van al Torneo de las Artes Marciales, Gohan y Goten Llegan (Kamatis Gokens and go to the Martial Arts Tournament, Gohan and Goten arrive en EUA y Gokens y Kamatis en el Torneo en España) es el capitulo 14 de Dragon Ball F, estrenado el 30 de septiembre de 2013. Argumento Dr. Brief: Bien, Milk, Gohan y Goten se recuperarán en 2 días. Milk: ¿¡Que!? ¡2 días! Milk se desmaya. Goku: Milk, no. Bulma: Donde están los niños. Goku: Ay, ¡no! Se muestra de fondo la Isla Papaya. Gokens: Estas seguro que mamá y papá nos dejan venir. Kamatis: Si, seguro, además, que mejor que pelear en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Gokens: Puees, comer, jugar con los sapos.. Anunciador: Peleadores, ¡pasen a inscribirse!, solo quedan 3 minutos. Kamatis: Vamos, corre. Gokens y Kamatis llegan al puesto de inscripción. Anunciador: ¿Nombres? Gokens: Son Kamatis y Son Gokens. Anunciador: Pasen, sus primeros rivales son Heero y Arbee. Se cierran las inscripciones y empieza la primera ronda. Anunciador: La primer pelea la protagonizarán "la hija de Vegeta" y el Rey Gurumes. Hija de Vegeta: ¡Me llamo Bra! Imbécil. Bra ataca a Gurumes con un cabezazo. Kamatis: Gokens, creo que me enamoré. Gokens: ¿Que? Kamatis: Olvidalo. Bra: ¡Iiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa! Gurumes recibe una patada en la nuca y pierde el combate. Anunciador: Ahora es el turno de ¡Heero y Kamatis! Ambos suben al tatami y Heero se transforma en un Super Saiyajin. Heero: ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaa! Heero ataca a Kamatis con golpes y este ultimo se defiende con su espada. Kamatis: ¿Como te has transformado? Kamatis recibe un rodillazo en el estomago y Heero toma la espada. Heero: No te importa. Heero intenta apuñalar a Kamatis, pero este ultimo hace un KameHameHa y destruye la espada. Kamatis: ¡Ups! Heero golpea a Kamatis en la cara repetidas veces. Heero: Toma, toma y ¡toma! Kamatis se vuelve de un color rojizo y golpea a Heero. Kamatis: ¡Maldito! Heero y Kamatis: Kaaaa meee haaa mee ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ambos lanzan un KameHameHa y estos poderes chocan. Gokens: Debo hacer algo. Gokens comienza a bailar y en un movimiento disimulado lanza un kiai que perjudica a Heero. Heero: ¡Noooooooooo! El KameHameHa impacta contra Heero y Kamatis gana la pelea. Luego de un par de peleas más, le toca a Gokens. Anunciador: Es el turno de Gokens y Arbee. Arbee lanza una Onda de Ki. Gokens: Eh, eh, ¡que hago! Arbee: Ha ha ha ha. Gokens: Em, em... ¡Irakiken! El escenario explota y solo los guerreros que manejan ki no salen volando en la explosión. Kamatis: ¿Pero que cara.. Bra: Exceso de Energía, tu cuerpo tenía demasiado ki y debía liberar algo. Arbee se levanta de los escombros. Arbee: ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Arbee lanza una Onda de Ki Letal a Bra. Kamatis: ¡Cuidado! Kamatis lanza una Onda de Ki y desvia el ataque de Arbee. Bra: ¡Masenko! Bra destruye a Arbee. Bra: Me voy, a sido un torneo facil. Kamatis: Hey, me debes una. Bra: ¿Que? Kamatis: Si, mañana en la Montaña Paozu, me enseñarás a pelear con ki. Bra: Esta bien, pero ire con mi padre. Personajes *Kamatis *Gokens *Gurumes *Heero *Arbee *Bra *Anunciador Técnicas Usadas *Cabezazo (Bra) *Patada (Bra y Heero) *Transformación (Super Saiyajin - Heero) *Puñetazo (Heero) *KameHameHa (Kamatis y Heero) *Kaioken (Kamatis) *Kiai (Gokens) *Onda de Ki (Arbee y Kamatis) *Irakiken (Gokens) *Explosión (Gokens) *Masenko (Bra) Galería 120px-Kamehameha kaiokenx4.jpg|El KameHameHa apunto de impactar con Heero. Dbz explosion gigante.png|El escenario explota y la vista se aprecia desde la ciudad. Categoría:Episodios de Dragon Ball F Categoría:Capítulos